The Switch
by LonelyxNeko
Summary: kikyou and Kagome are twins wat happens wen kagome pretends to b kikyou and goes on a date with Inuyasha? kikinu then Inukag mirsan KIKYOU BASHING!
1. The Twins

**A/N We writing this whole chapter again, that's why the 1st one got deleted.**

The Switch

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha **

**Ch 1 The Twin**s

"Kikyou get your butt out of bed, right now," yelled her mother, Sofia.

"Ok mum, I'm coming," Kikyou said in a sickening sweet voice.

Kikyou did her daily routine. First, she went to the shower and took an hour as usual. Next, came choosing her slutty outfit. She decided to wear a neon pink halter top, that said 'Do you want to come over tonight?' and her really short black with pink stripes all over it, miniskirt. If she bent down you could she her underwear. Finally, came the makeup. She wore a pound of blush, thick mascara, and lots of blue eyeliner & eye shadow. Basically, she looked like a slut. Kikyou came downstairs looking like she was the queen of the world, when actually she was the Queen of Sluts.

Kikyou had known that her twin sister was more liked in the family. Even though, they were twins, they were the complete opposites of each other. Kagome usually took fifteen minutes in the shower. Kagome's outfit consisted of a tight black shirt that said 'If you can read this, then you are too close' and black baggy pants, with chains on them. She also had on her black Linkin Park hoodie. She also had on a bunch of black rubber wristbands (**don't know what they are called**). Her makeup was only a dab of black eyeliner, and a hint of strawberry flavored lip gloss. She doesn't need makeup to make her look pretty. Lastly, she brushed her jet black hair, which had blue and silver highlights. Unlike Kikyou, her hair was naturally soft and silky, and was barely tangled.

"Hey Kags!" said Kikyou in a flattering voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you only my friends can call me that!" Kagome yelled at her slutty sister, Kikyou.

"Oh, but that's such a cute name for you Kags,"

"You're lucky that we're at the breakfast table right now, or I'd knock you out,"

"Both of you break it up and eat your breakfast and talk nicely or don't talk at all!" yelled Kagome's mom with furry in her eyes.

"Oh, Kikyou how is your precious Yashie-baby," Kagome said mockingly.

"You are not allowed to call him Yashie-baby! Only I can!" yelled Kikyou.

"Well now you know how I feel when you call me, Kags!" Kagome yelled back.

"Both of you shut up and sit down!" yelled the twin's mom who had enough of this drama.

Ring Ring

"What do you want?" Kagome asked to whoever was on the phone.

"Let me talk to your sister, Kikyou, Kags, " yelled the mysterious person on the phone.

"How many times do I have to tell you people not to call me Kags, _Yashie-baby_!" yelled an infuriating Kagome.

"Then don't call me Yashie-baby, only Kikyou can call me that!" yelled Inuyasha with the same amount of fury.

"Kagome, who's on the phone?" asked Kikyou.

"Who do you think?" asked Kagome, handing the phone to Kikyou.

"Um…Yashie-baby" Kikyou answered, dumbly.

"Duh, who else!" Kagome couldn't believe it took her sister that long to answer the question.

"Hey hottie!" Kikyou yelled flirtatious.

"Hey hun!"

"You going to school today?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nah, I'm going shopping! Are you?" Kikyou said in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, got to go or Sessh will kill me!" Inuyasha said bored out of his mind.

"I'm sorry, can you pick me up after you get out?" asked Kikyou.

"Um…can't have basketball practice"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'll just get someone else to pick me up!"

"Who else?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

**CLIFFY! -Lonely**

**Who do you think is going to pick her up?**

**See people lonely is a lot better writer then me well hope u liked it props to Lonlely -Neko**

**Luv ya, LonelyxNeko**


	2. Suspicions

**Not many reviews…..hmmm not very good…maybe this will get us more reviews**

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Chap. 2 Suspicions

"Oh, no one, just a really close friend"

"Kikyou, who are you gonna get?" he said starting to become suspicious of his girlfriend.

"Why don't you trust me?" a whiney voice said.

"No Hun, I trust you."

"Well if you do then don't ask"

This wasn't the first time she acted so suspiciously Inuyasha was slowly starting to like her less and less, but he was the king of preps and it was required for him to be with the queen.

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

"Kikyou, Inuyasha can do a lot better then you. It's not right for you to do that"

"Yeah whatever, I don't care."

"You're a bitch"

"You think I care about what you say?"

"Well you should. I am your twin"

"So, what the fuck is our point?"

"Oh never mind, slow one"

"Hey at least I'm not a virgin!" Kikyou said trying to get the last word.

"That's nothing to brag about, you slut" Kagome said waiting for Kikyo's response.

"Well, uh…." Kagome won it this time.

"Have fun skipping"

"I will!" said an angry Kikyou

_I can't believe that punk bitch, trying to tell me what to do with _my _boyfriend, like she's got experience. _Kikyou thought to her self, watching her twin walk out the door.

At school

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Sup"

"Nothing got no sleep."

"What were you doing?"

"Talking to Kikyou."

"Figures, you know we got a test today didn't you study?"

"You're such a nerd."

"Shuddup, at least I wanna pass senior year."

"Hey I could've been at the mall with Kikyou"

His best friend Miroku looked at him with a perverted look.

"Oh shut up, we're both virgins."

A cough was heard from Kagome and her best friend, Sango.

"Hey Sango" Miroku winked.

Sango giggled

"You know he's acts like that around every girl?" Kagome whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, but you can't tell me you don't think he's cute"

"Um Inuyasha is cuter then him"

"Did I hear my name?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were who can't resist me?"

"Me"

"Sure whatever"

Later that day

"Hey Yashie-baby, I wanna lose my virginity to you"

"Ummmmm"

"Common Yashie I know you wanna"

"Well uh" Inuyasha wasn't ready to do that yet he especially not with her.

"Lair" Kagome coughed as she passed by Kinky-Hoe's room.

"Shut the fuck up Bitch!"

"Well Yashie I gotta go"

"KIKYOU TIME FOR DINNER" Sofia yelled at her daughter.

"Gotta go Yashie-baby, love you"

"See ya"

_I feel so bad for Inuyasha, he's actually a really nice guy. He deserves better then Kikyou_ Kagome thought to her self as she was eating her dinner.

**Ok I hope this is better then the other chap that I wrote…and deleted review plz?-Neko**


	3. The Idea

Disclaimer: blah don't own blah Inuyasha

Ch 3 the Idea

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to Kikyou" lately Inuyasha was being a little nicer to Kagome every day.

"Sure"

"Kik, phone for you."

"Who is it?"

"Answer it and find out" Kagome said as she got her cell phone and called Sango.

"Hey Sango"

"Whats up Kags" Sango said as Kirara jumped in her lap. **(((I luv Kirara)))**

"Is it just me or is Inuyasha acting a lot nicer around me?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah"

"Maybe he's staring to realize what a hoe Kikyou is."

"Finally, oh did I tell you? Miroku asked me to bear his child"

"He says that to all the cute girls, he's even asked me"

"Oh" Sango was disappointed

The girls continued talking until it was time for bed.

"OK goodnight see ya at school" both twins said hanging up the phone at the same time.

Often the twin did or said the same thing at the same time. It was kinda weird sometimes but now they barely notice it. Ever since they were little they were always fighting for dominancy. Kagome usually dominated academically and Kikyo usually dominated socially. Kikyou also was a couple minutes older then Kags and she never let her forget that. Every time Kags actually beat Kikyou, Kikyou would remind her of that.

"So what, I'm still older then you!" Kikyou would scream

"Age is just a number it's all about maturity"

"Whatever" It was like that every time Kagome just ignored it now. The only thing Kikyou had that Kagome wanted was Inuyasha, but Kags just realized it when Inu started being nice to her.

the next day at school

"Hey Kikyou"

"I'm Kagome"

"Oopps I'm sorry you two look so alike"

"We're twins duh"

"Ha-ha very funny"

in class

"Hey Sango I was thinking"

"Yeah?"

"I think I like Inuyasha."

"WHAT!"

"Sango, Kagome do you got something you want to tell the class?"

"Um….no" Kagome said innocently

"Ok" then the teacher continued teaching

at Kags house

"Hey lemme talk to Kikyou"

"She not here right if you want I can tell her you called"

"Thanks, can you tell her that I'll pick her up at 7:30 on Saturday"

"Kay, bye" Kags said hanging up calling Sango

"Sango I got an idea"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I keep saying Kinky is cheating on Inu"

"Yup"

"Well I was thinking I would go as her on a date"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he won't know the diff, he called me Kikyou earlier"

"Sweet"

**It seems like I write in mostly dialog…it's getting annoying Review plz & thankie-Neko**

**Luv ye, LonelyxxNeko**


	4. The Plan

**We posted one of the last chaps of our first ff -cries emo river- oh well I hope you people like this one as much as u do The Kiss of Hate-Neko**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by us…but we do live an breathe by him

Chap 4 The Plan

"How are you gonna do it?"

"Ok, Kik is cheating on Inu with Naraku on Saturday,"

"Yeah?"

"And Inu just told me that he'd pick her up at 7:30…"

"So you're not gonna tell her?"

"Exactly and I'm gonna pretend to be her and admit that she's not a virgin and that she cheating on him."

"Oh you're evil"

"Nah but I think Inuyasha does deserve better"

"Oh like maybe you?"

"Nah I'm not doing this isn't for my bennifit. I'm doing it to embaress my dear old twin"

"Why?"

"Cause of what she did to me earlier"

Flash back

"YEAH! It's finally time for lunch! Freedom from these stupid teacher," yelled Kagome who was overly excited.

"Kaggie, you need to calm down! I could hear you all the way across the hallway," Sango said coming behind her. Kagome and Sango had only few classes together unfortunately.

"SANGO! I'm so hungry and the teachers are acting retarded. No one is even paying attention to them! So what do expect me to be? Sad?" Kagome stated.

"Yeah, same here! All the kids in my class are egotistical, no brain, think they're all-that, jerks!"

"Basically, they're jocks!" Kagome concluded.

"Yup!"

"Common', let's get to lunch before I yell "across the hall way" as you say!"

At lunch

"Ugh…Kikyou shut the fuck up!" yelled Kagome who was getting sick of Kikyou yelling, "I can hear you all the way from where I was sitting!"

"Why should I shut up? I mean I am the Queen of this school here," Kikyou stated.

Behind her, her "so called- friends" were "YEAH, Kikyou is the Queen here so get your slutty face out of here!"

"Who are you calling a slut bitches?" Kagome screamed, it caught everyone's attention in the cafeteria. Sango had to hold Kagome back from punching Kikyou.

"Takes one to know one bitch!"

"You finally admit you're a bitch Kinky-hoe," Kagome said.

"Says the one who sleeps with a nigh light," Kikyou said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Watch your back Kikyou," Kagome said in a dark voice.

End of Flashback

"Oh yeah, your sister is such a bitch!"

"That's the point of this whole thing, it's a win-win situation"

"Kikyou get exposed for the whore she is, Inuyasha can get a girlfriend he actually deserves, and I get my revenge"

"I still think you're evil"

"Yeah ok Sango I love you too"

"Lylas!" **((((LYAS Love You Like a Sister))))**

"Sure you do" Kagome said laughing.

"So what's the plan?"

"Kikyou is gonna be out fucking the Naraku person by 7, so that'll give me half a hour to get ready."

"You know you're gonna need my help _right_?"

"Yes Sango you can get me ready"

"Sweet"

"Hang on I got a call on the other line"

other line

"hello?"

"Yeah can you tell Kikyou that It's gonna be a double date with Miroku please?"

"Yeah I'll tell her"

"Bye"

back with Sango

"SANGO"

"what?"

"It's a double date with…Miroku"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"OH SHIT Miroku's on the other line"

other line

"hey" Sango squeaked.

"Sango?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering if you'd wanna go on a double date with me, Inuyasha and Kikyou"

Sango coughed.

"Is that a yes"

"yeah"

"Ok see you Saturday Inuyasha will pick you up at Kikyou's house at 7:30, bye"

"kay,bye"

with Kags

"OH MY GAWD he just asked me out!"

"Seriously? We can go together now"

"Perfect!"

**Thanx for writing the flashback Lonely, you should help me write more….**

**Well that's the chap I hope u like it…reviews plz and thankie!**

**Luv-ed you, LoneyxxNeko**


	5. Another Date?

**Is it just me or does this story not make sence?plz tell us in **

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha

Ch 5 Another Date!

At School

"Kikyou, you're so fucking hot" a jock yelled in the hall.

"I better be I just took 2 hours to get ready."

"Yeah you did" Kagome said passing her sister.

"Shut up" but Kagome didn't hear her cuz she was already in her classroom.

"Kags now I know why you hate your sister so much."

"Oh is it _tha_t obvious?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Are gonna ask me out or not, it's not the first time you've tried"

"Uh yea- uh" Hojo stuttered.

"Fine just go out with my slutty sister" Kags said walking to her seat. It wasn't the first time someone chose her sister over her.

"No Kags, I don't like her, I LOVE YOU"

"Who would someone love me when they can love my sister?"

"I'm not like other guys, I don't like sluts, I like decent, honest girls that don't cheat on me."

"Like you'd know? I've had people cheat on me…with my sister, they just used me, how do I know you're not one of them."

"Do I look like I'm gonna use you?

"No"

"Can you please give me a chance?"

"Fine, I'm busy Saturday but I'm free Sunday."

'It'll give me some time to erase all memories of me going out with Inuyasha'

"Oh thank you Kags!"

"Yeah, yeah you better be worth it." With that she walked to her seat and started taking notes.

after skool

"Sango, wait for me!" Kagome screamed.

"So you wanna go shopping for our dates?"

"Sure"

at the mall

"Oh my god! That is the cutest skirt!"

"I love it"

"And it's something Kikyou would wear too."

"Sweet, but it'll look so much better on you."

"It'll go awesome to the shirt you bought just suck up and buy it"

"Aww Sango you're awesome!" Kagome said.

"Not really, I'll just borrow it from you." Sango laughed.

**Short chappie sorry we cant update tonight, my moms taking the laptop p oh well……Thankie lonely for cheeking for grammer...oh i suck at it**


	6. Double Date

**Sry that it took so long to update…hope u like this chappie**

**Ps. Don't tell lonely I updated shSHshSHshSHsh**

Chap 6 Double Date

"Hurry up Kagome!"

"Jeez I'm coming as fast I can"

In Kags room

"Kags can you help me with my hair"

"Yeah" Kagome said, fixing Sango's hair.

the door bell rings

The girls quickly finished up and ran to the door.

'Wow Kikyou looks hotter then usual' Inuyasha thought to him self.

**((((Don't forget that he thinks Kags is Kik))))))**

"Hey, Yashie-baby"

"Hi Kikyou, you look different"

Kagome was wearing a black pencil skirt that went right above the knee and had a magenta, almost red stripe down the side and a dark red shirt.

"Good or bad?" she said afraid he knew.

"Good"

"Sango, you look um…pretty" Miroku said avoiding getting slapped.

Sango was wearing a black tank top with a rose on it and tight jeans that showed all her curves.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

The boys was wearing their usual clothes.**(((boring I no but don't feel like thinking something up _maybe lonely will_.))))**

at the restaurant

"Hi I'm Nikki, I'll be your waitress, and what can I get you?"

"Can I have some Coke?"

"Root beer"

"Sprite"

"Mountain Dew"

"Shirley Temple" this made everyone look at Miroku.

"That's the girliest drink I've ever heard of." Inuyasha said laughing at his best friend.

"What? It's good." Miroku said in his own defense.

"Hey I thought I was going with a _guy_ not a girl" Sango giggled.

"Oh you are such bitches!" even the waitress laughed at them.

"Fine, I'll get a Dr.Pepper"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very"

after the food and drink were served

"Oh my god this food is awesome, this is the best chicken alfredo I've ever had" Kagome said.

"What? This is the same place we always go to." Inuyasha said confused.

"Well, I've um…never had this before"

"True, but that's cause I thought you didn't like it."

"Hey, Yashie-Baby," Kagome said trying to act her best like her Kinky-Hoe of a sister, "I got something to tell you."

"Yeah, what's wrong" Inuyasha said, these were the words that all boys dreaded.

"Um…." Kagome couldn't go through with it.

"She's been cheating on you" Sango said finishing for Kagome.

"WHAT I don't believe you!" Inuyasha said yelling.

"It's true, I've been cheating on you" Kagome said trying not to laugh.

"No way, you've gotta be kidding me.", as Inuyasha said this Kikyou walked in with Naraku.

"Why is Kagome with Naraku?"

"I'm not, Kikyou is"

"You're Kagome?" now Inuyasha was really confused.

"I don't believe this, you're all crazy"

"You don't believe us?" Sango said.

"Not at all"

"Then why don't you go ask _Kagome_ why she's with Naraku" Miroku suggested, just now coming into the conversation.

"No you do it"

"Fine but you gotta use your demon ears to hear the conversation" **((((the demon ppl have a spell that covers it and only the closest friends know)))))))**

"Ok" said Miroku as he walked over to Kikyou and Naraku.

"Hey Kagome, why you with that freak?" Miroku said flirtatiously.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING KAGOME, I'M KIKYOU YOU HORNY BASTARD." Kikyou said so loud Inuyasha didn't even have to use his demon ears to hear it; in fact the whole restaurant could hear her.

"It still doesn't explain why you're with that loser Naraku"

"He is NOT a loser he's better then Inuyasha, he gives out." This infuriated Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO MIROKU!" Inuyasha screamed louder then Kikyou did.

"No, let me explain." Kikyou stammered

"Kikyou, you are a dirty fucking hoe and I hope you have fun fucking Naraku." Inuyasha said walking away.

"And Kagome I'm mad at you."

"Okay I knew you would be. Can we at least finish eating? I don't wanna waste your money." Kagome said innocently.

"No I'm leaving now, if you need a ride you better come NOW!" Inuyasha was pissed. He was so pissed his face was red. I guess you could say he was 'seeing red'. So Kagome, Sango, Miroku left.

"I'm sorry Sango, will you go back out with me next week."

"It's ok, where do you wanna go?

"Let's go to the movies."

**4 pages of writing….now all I gotta do is get this thing grammar checked…**

**Oh well luv ya, LonelyxxNeko**


	7. Payback

**Hey ppl sry its been so long skool started…freshmen year…yeah u get the point thanx for the reviews**

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7 Payback

in the car

"Hey Miroku?" Kags said.

"Yeah?"

"I got a major test tommrrow can you help me study,please?"

"Yeah sure, sometimes I wonder if that all I'm good for"

"Nah there's other things" Sango said suggestively. This made Miroku blush.

"Damn Sango, your just as bad as him"

"Will you guys shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Damn, I know Kikyou just broke your heart but you don't gotta take it out on them" Kagome said.

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"Thank for the ride Inuyasha"

"I'm still pissed"

"Bye Miroku,Sango"

"Bye" they said simultaneously.

at Kagome's house

"I'm going to kill you" Kikyou threatened.

"Whatever," Kagome really didn't care.

"Don't think just cuz you're my twin that I won't hurt you."

"Nah I don't think, I _know_ you won't hurt me"

"That's what you think"

"Quit bitchin, I'm going to sleep"

the next moring

"Miroku!"

"Yeah"

"We're still on for tonight?"

"Yup"

"You're a life saver I swear I suck at it," Kagome said thankfully.

"Uh huh"

"Oh yeah I'm going out with Hojo so Sango will meet you at my house before I get there k?"

"Yup"

later that day

phone rings

"Hey hottie" Kikyou said thinking it was Naraku.

"It's Miroku, can you tell Kags and Sango I'm coming early?"

"Yup, I will," Kikyou said hanging up.

Kagome was out with Hojo. She planned it perfectly. She'd be home just before he'd be there.

"Hey Hojo"

"Hey Kagome you look awesome"

"Thanks, so where are we going?" Kagome said. **I'm too lazy to make up outfit**

"I got us reservations at your favorite restaurant"

"You know my favorite restaurant?"

"I asked Sango."

"Oh"

"Common, let's go"

"Okay"

at the restaurant after dessert

"So uhh…" Hojo said trying to break the silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry hojo I'm just thinking about something else"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah"

"Are you sure"

" Yeah, I gotta get home, Mirokou's gonna help me study"

"Ok I'll take you home"

- at Kags house-

"Hey Kags, you ready?"

"Let's wait for Sango" Kikyou said rubbing his six-pack.

"What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you've always wanted"

"What? I've wanted Sango not you"

"Sure you did, you know you've always wanted me"

"Yeah till I met Sango"

"Stop lying" as she **pretending to 2 kags ** pulled up and kissed him.

"Hey Kags, Miro I'm her-" Sango stopped as she saw what she thought was Kagome kissing Mirokou.

"Mirokuo! KAGOME! How could you!" Sango said trying not to cry.

"Sango! It's not what you think" Mirokuo said quickly moving away from Kikyou. But it was too late, Sango was already outside.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome said passing her on the street.

"Don't talk to me Kikyou!"

"Wha-" Kagome was confused. She ran into the house to see what happened, but none was there.

**Theres the nxt chappie hope u liked it reviews plz! We luv u!-Neko**


	8. Blood and Confusion

**Here's the nxt chappie thanx ofr the reviews**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine he belongs to sum old person

Chap 8 Blood and Confusion

"HELLO! What the fuck just happened?" Kagome screamed.

As she screamed that Miroku walked in to room crying. "Kagome! How could you?"

"What did I do? I just got back from my date with Hojo"

"Then that wa- was KIKYOU! KIKYOU JUST TRIED TO SUDUCE ME!"

"Ugh I'm going to kill her!" Kagome said running upstairs up into Kikyou's room.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you coming in here for?" Kikyou said innocently.

"Don't even try me. I'm pissed there's no way in hell your going to get away with this."

"Yeah what are you going to do to me? You already took the only guy I actually loved"

"Bullshit, everyone knows you don't give a fuck about him."Kagome said not being able to control herself. She pulled Kikyou off her bed and threw her against the wall. Then picked her up just to punch her in the stomache then dropped her. Kikyou was in shock. She had never seen this part of her twin. Kagome picked her sister up once more and punched her lip.

"KAGOME! Stop, you're hurting me!" Kikyou whimpered wiping the blood off her lip.But Kagome didn't listen she just kept hitting her twin with blind rage.

"OH MY GOD! KAGS!" Miroku had come upstairs to chech on Kagome when he heard Kikyou's screams.

"BACK OFF MIROKU SHE DESERES IT!" Kagome screamed with pure furry in her voice. Miroku ran up to his best friend huggin her.

"What did I just do?" Kagome was in tears. She had no clue she had just beaten her twin.

"It's ok Kags, it's ok," Miroku was trying his best to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kags gasped crying on Miroku's shoulder.

"Kags get downstairs you need to get away from Kikyou. I'll call your Mom ok?"

"ok," Kagome sobbed walking downstairs.

"Kikyou. are you ok"

"Yeah, whatever, just get out of here." Kikyou said crawling unto her bed to lick her wounds like the dog she is.

"Kags I'm going to call you Mom now" Miroku said when he got down stairs to Kagome.

meanwhile

"Sango!" Hojo said as he saw Sango pass by.

"I can't believe they'd do that to me!"

"Who! What are you talking about?"

"Kagome and Miroku, I just cought them kissing"

"That's not possible"

"I just saw it with my own eyes." Sango was now leaning on Hojo's shoulder.

"No way, Kagome has been with me for the past 3 hours. We were on a date."

"Then who was tha- KIKYOU! I have to talk to Kagome."

"UH ok?" Hojo replied not knowing what to say.

In Kagomes house

"KAGOME!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't know why should you be sorry?"

"I should've know Kikyou would've done something like this."

"There was no way you could have known" Sango said hugging Kagome.

"Yeah, but I can't believe what I just did."

"I just called Mrs. H and she said she'd be home in 5 minutes." Miroku came in on the two girls.

"Wait, what did you do?" Sango was curious.

"I just, I uh" Kagome still couldn't comprehend what she just did.

"She just beat the shit outta Kikyou."

"Are you freaking serious! That's awesome!"

"She deserved it" Kagome giggled.

"KIKYOU, WHERE"S MY BABY?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled running into the house.

"She's upstairs, I'm so sorry Mom." Kagome said faking being sorry

"She probably deserved it." Her mom simply stated. This surprized all of them.

"Aren't you mad?" Kagome said, confused.

"I've heard the conversaitions she's had with her boyfriends, I have a feeling she deserved this." She said 'running' up to her _darling'_daughter.

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Uhh I'm going to go make some ramen." Kagome said noticing the 'moment' that was about to happen.

"I'm so sorry, I should of trusted you" Sango said apologetically.

""No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should've realized it wasn't Kagome. I should have resisted.

"Well uh, so is what you said true?"

"What?"

"That you've always wanted me?"

"Well, um, yeah."

"Really?" Sango said as she got in the moment and kissed Miroku.

"OHHHHHHHHHH Sango kissed Miroku." Kagome said laughing with her mom.

"Kikyou wishes she was as good of a kisser as Sango."Miroku said.

"You actually liked Kikyou's kiss!"Sango said in a treating voice.

"Well uh-"

"It's ok Miroku, I'm just kidding"

phone rings

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Inuyasha."

"Oh, Kikyou's sleeping right now," Miroku reported.

"Actually I want to talk to Kagome"


	9. Goodbyes and Screams

**Chapter 9Goodbyes and Screams**

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome was too confused to say anything else.

"Can I ask u a question?"

"Yes"

"How long have u known"

"Known what?"

"About your sister," Inuyasha answered

"I've always known but I thought you knew and were too ignorant to realize it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yea uh huh whatever, this is boring. I'm gonna leave now."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"What?" Kagome was starting to get annoyed.

"Well uh-"

"Just spit it out."

"Ok, ok, Kagome can you please tell Kikyou that I love her. I don't care what she did, I loved her and she broke my heart but now I'm saying goodbye. Please tell her to never talk to me again."

"Well aren't you emo?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever just tell her for me please?"

"Fine, if you say so,"

"Bye"

"Bye" Kagome replied hanging up the phone.

"What the fuck was that about?" Miroku asked.

"Oh nothing," Kagome said running up stairs 2 Kikyou.

"Kikyou," Kagome asked at her twin's door.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha wanted me 2 tell u something"

"Do you think I care?"

"Well u should"

"But I don't"

"Either way I'm going to tell you it anyways," Kagome waited for a replay but got nothing and continued, "Kikyou, Inuyasha says that he really did love you and that what you did hurt him, and goodbye. He said to never talk to him again" she finished.

"Yeah well, who said I wanted to talk to him anyways?" Kikyou said, but Kagome ignored her and went down stairs.

"So what did Kikyou have to say?"

"Absolutely nothing"

"As usual," Sango finished for Kagome.

This made the whole room laugh. But this laugh was interrupted by a crash and a scream.

"Shit that sounded like Kikyou," Kagome exclaimed running to her twin.

**Yeah I no it's a short chappie but there was some drama which im not good at now deal with it P now go move ur mousey to the review and click it plz&thankie**


End file.
